Through the Lacrima
by IceMage4739
Summary: The students at Magnolia High all get a dream one night, a dream of another world where they are all mages in a guild. They begin to remember that they belong to another world, but how to get back to that world? (Kind of bad at doing summaries, but I hope it's good, R&R?)
**Hey~! I honestly have no idea I'm the first one to write a story like this, I hope so, I really wanted to write it :) but anyways, tell me how it is? That'd be great! R &R? Thank you!**

Chapter 1: Awakening

Magnolia. It was hardly on the map, mostly just a spot in the corner that no one ever noticed. Almost no one ever visited, and if ever anyone new showed up, they didn't stay too long. Every small store or restaurant on the street was _Magnolia this_ or _Magnolia's that_. It was one of those towns that people dreamed of getting out of, one of those towns that no one ever left.

Natsu Dragneel, one of those dreamers, groaned as his alarm blared in his ear, punching the snooze button for the third time that morning. He rolled over, shoving his pink-haired head back into his pillow. No one really understood why his hair was such a peculiar shade, most people assumed he dyed it, and whenever anyone suggested he had, he just glared. No, he certainly did not _choose_ to have his hair this abominable color, it was his dad's fault for giving him the gene.

"Meow."

"Shut up, Happy," Natsu grumbled, shoving his gray cat away. "Five more minutes." He had just gotten back to sleep, remembering his dream and where it had left off, desperate to finish it.

"Mrrow," came the more persistent sound from Happy, and his cat hopped back on the bed, walking on Natsu's face easily, casually sliding his claws out.

"Okay, I'm awake!" Natsu yelled, pushing his cat off the bed again, and sitting up. "Damn cat," he mumbled, but looked at the figure on the floor fondly anyways as he stood up, rubbing him between the ears.

"You know, Happy. I had this weird dream," he said, speaking to his cat. This happened a lot more than Natsu cared to admit. Truth was, he was kind of lonely in his apartment. His father, Igneel, was almost always away on a business trip, a week, sometimes a month. Every time he left, he'd whack Natsu over the head, saying, ' _Rent don't pay itself, boy_ , _'_ then he'd say, _'Better not cry when I leave',_ and Natsu would quickly respond, ' _Why would I cry over you, old man? I get the apartment to myself!'_ and then the door would shut.

Happy mewed at him, breaking him out of his thoughts of his father. "The dream was so vivid- it was like it was real. Realer than maybe even this," he said, gesturing vaguely. "And you were in it," he told his cat, to which Happy meowed proudly. "But you actually talked back- and you could fly! And-" Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember the rest of his dream. He could _feel_ the dream so clearly, but the details were slipping. He shook his head. "Nevermind."

He went about his usual morning routine, pulling out a bag of hot cheetos for breakfast, which he ate while he searched his room for clothes, picking up a pair of underwear and smelling them to test if they were okay. His eyes watered, and he threw the pair over his shoulder, grabbing a cheeto and continuing his search.

After getting dressed, he threw the bag of cheetos on his bed (Happy's head disappeared inside the bag and a second later reappeared, pulling one out to eat), and went to the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair half-heartedly, and brushed his teeth for a couple of seconds, thumbs-upping his reflection.

He ran to the door, almost leaving without his bag until happy swatted his leg at the door. "Thanks, Happy!" he said, grabbing his backpack and wrapping his scarf around his neck as he left.

"Still talking to your cat, pyro?" came the nonchalant voice of Gray Fullbuster.

Gray was Natsu's life-long best friend, and Natsu hated his guts. Gray had raven hair, almost black, but it had a touch of blue to it, and dark blue eyes that were always bored. He was leaning against the wall outside Natsu's door casually. Natsu blinked at him for a second, before yelling, "You creep! What are you doing outside my door!"

Gray's cool expression broke, and he glared back at Natsu, face annoyed. "I drive you to school everyday, you idiot!"

"Yeah, well there is such a thing as knocking!" Natsu shot back.

"Whatever," Gray said, rolling his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets as they walked down the stairs together. Gray drove a beat up silver car. It hadn't been so dented when he got it, but Gray was a really reckless driver, often making Natsu sick.

"I had this weird dream last night," Natsu began, opening his door to the car, and climbing in, buckling his seatbelt hurriedly.

"Me too," Gray said, ignoring his own seatbelt and starting up the car. Natsu looked like he was about to pray to every god there may have been.

"So, in my dream-"

"No offense, dude, but I really don't want to hear about your wet dreams," Gray drawled, zooming out of the parking lot of Natsu's rundown apartment building.

"Was not! You have a really sick mind, you know that?" Natsu growled at his friend, staring out the window, not that he could see anything, it all went by so fast.

Gray shrugged in response, and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

They got to school about the same time as some of their friends, getting out of the car at the same time as Loke and Jellal walked up to them.

"Hey, Jellal, where's Erza?" Natsu asked, searching for the fiery redhead.

"With Mira," he told them, and the other three let out a sigh of relief, to which Jellal glared at. "But she said she'd catch up with us later," he finished.

Natsu quickly tucked his shirt in, and Gray buttoned up the buttons to the collar of his navy blue shirt, while Loke took off his sunglasses. Jellal watched with amusement as the others made themselves look Erza-approved.

Jellal raised an eyebrow, and Gray coughed awkwardly.

"Look the last time that we didn't pass her seal of approval she kicked us so hard I didn't sit for a week!" Loke yelled, then looked away indignantly as Jellal started cracking up. Gray elbowed him in the side.

"We don't want to hear it, Jellal, when are you gonna get the balls to ask her out?" Gray asked, with a slight smirk.

Jellal went a little pink, clearing his throat. "I think we should go inside, the bell will ring soon."

"That's what they all say," Loke said to Gray and Natsu.

XxXxX

As Mondays do, the day dragged on. And on. Natsu thought it would never stop.

Third period crawled up, and he was looking down at his morning work when his teacher, Macao (who'd always insisted they call him by his first name, so he didn't feel so old), announced that there was a new student in the class.

Natsu raised his head from the math on his paper. There were never any new people at Magnolia High. His eyes caught those of chocolate brown. Instantly his head raced, all the noise in the room was blocked out, and bits of his dream came rushing back to him, in bits, like he only had some pieces to a puzzle, but no matter how he forced them, they didn't fit. Blonde hair, heat, ice, golden keys, swords, iron, magic, a girl crying, weary bones, a victorious battle. He snapped out of it, leaning towards Gray who was sitting next to him.

"Who is she?" he whispered, earning a short glare from Macao.

Gray was staring at her too, squinting a little. "She just said her name is Lucy Heartfilia, you idiot. She's kinda cute, but..." he trailed off.

"But there's something weird about her?" Natsu offered.

"Yeah," Gray agreed.

Her gaze was flickering between the two of them, a confused look on her face, then behind them, and she shook her head, like she was trying to clear it. She held her books in front of her, and her blonde hair was drawn up in a side ponytail on her right with her bow, the rest of it down.

She found a seat next to Levy McGarden, a small girl that would probably punch you in the face if you called her short, but other than that, she was really sweet. Levy smiled at her as she sat down, and Lucy gave her a grateful look.

"I suddenly have the feeling like I have to devote my life to her," Loke spoke from behind Natsu and Gray, and they both turned around and hit him over the head with their books.

XxXxX

They sat down at the lunch table, and Natsu looked around the cafeteria for Lucy, maybe he could invite her to come sit with them, he was eager to learn more about her, and why she seemed familiar- not only to him. When he saw her blonde hair sitting down at a table with Levy, he sighed, turning back to his friends. Sting and Rogue were there, Sting doing most of the talking, Rogue remaining silent, looking at Sting as he talked. Lyon, Gray's brother (they were both adopted by Ur when they were young) was a little ways down the table, talking to a girl with pink hair.

Erza was stuffing her face with her usual- strawberry cake- and sitting next to Jellal. "Hey," she began, swallowing her mouthful of cake, "did you guys see the new girl, Lucy?"

Natsu secretly thanked her for bringing the subject up, so he didn't have to, and he nodded along with the others.

Loke perked up at that, saying, "I think I'm in love with her," he said wistfully.

Erza closed her eyes in annoyance, hitting over the head. "The last time you said something like that to a girl, Cana kicked you so hard you-"

"Okay, I get it!" Loke pouted.

"She rides the bus with me and Rogue," Sting said, nudging Rogue. "She's kind of quiet I guess, but nice. There's just something-" Sting trailed off, trying to think of the word.

"Familiar about her?" Erza finished for him, glancing them.

Natsu nodded, picking at his school lunch. "Yeah, there's something about her. I can't place it."

"No kidding, Natsu was oggling her all of third period!" Gray added with a laugh.

Natsu stepped on his foot underneath the table, and Gray cursed under his breath, but they both kept quiet, glancing at Erza before shooting each other glares.

"You know what's kind of funny?" Erza says, looking thoughtful.

"What?" Natsu asks, prompting her forward. Everyone around the table leaned in to listen to her.

"I had this strange dream last night... I think... I think you guys were in it, and someone else. And people I don't really know all that well," she says, staring at her cake, trying to think.

"I had a dream last night, too," Jellal says, looking between all of them. "It was kind of like that, and there was a feeling of nostalgia, I don't know, it was... unique."

"Gray and I both had a weird dream last night," Natsu added helpfully.

"Me too," Loke added.

Sting and Rogue merely nodded.

They all sat in silence, staring at each other for a moment, before Jellal shook his head with a small laugh, "Probably nothing," he said, and they all nodded going back to their food.

XxXxX

Lucy Heartfilia sat nervously on the couch of the new house, her leg shaking nervously as she glanced at the clock. The move from New York to Magnolia had been a big change for her, big city to a small town in the middle of nowhere. She still didn't quite understand why her father had moved her there, she was pretty sure it had to do with the long lasting stress of her mother's death. The city still held her mother everywhere, and living there was hard. Her father had a great deal of money, so finding a good house hadn't been hard, but she was already suffocating in this town.

Her father spent most of his days locked upstairs in his office, leaving her with the maid, Aquarius, a bad tempered woman who made it obvious she'd rather do anything else than wait on her. Lucy had tried to argue that she could perfectly take care of herself, but her father had said his word was final, then shut himself away- just like in New York.

She sighed as the minutes ticked by, and she nervously wrung her hands together as she grabbed her backpack and began walking out the door, stopped by Aquarius, who had only stopped her to say "stupid girl", give her her lunch, and then tell her to not fail, before she headed out the door to catch the bus.

She waited at the stop for a couple of minutes, appearing to be the only one there, which made it slightly worse. The yellow beast pulled up a moment later, and her heart began to pound with nerves as she climbed on board.

Her bus wasn't exactly crowded, her neighborhood was pretty empty, plus many of the kids could drive themself. There was another a boy her age on the bus, with white-blonde hair and a scar, but it wasn't ugly, it added more to his attractiveness. He was sitting next to a boy with longish black hair, they were in deep conversation, but it broke when they noticed her. She sat down in the seat across from them, looking out the window.

The blonde leaned over. "I'm Sting, this is Rogue" he introduced himself, then gestured to the boy with black hair, giving her a grin.

She smiled nicely. "I'm Lucy," she replied.

"You new?" Sting asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"That's new," Sting snickered, cocking his head at her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"We don't really get new people here," he explained. "Right Rogue?"

Rogue merely nodded, but didn't say anything, and Lucy was pretty sure that that was about all she'd get out of him.

"Couldn't imagine why," she said. It came out more sarcastic than she'd meant it to, but she didn't apologize.

The boy laughed. "Fair enough, even the people born and raised in this town don't want to live here." Sting squinted at her a little, as if he was thinking. "By the way, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

She shook her head, although the boy seemed familiar as well. "No, I don't think so," she replied.

Sting nodded, leaning back in his seat again. "Well, nice to meet you, Lucy."

"You, too," she said. "And you Rogue," she added. Rogue nodded again.

XxXxX

"The name's Erza," the redhead said when Lucy took her assigned seat next to her.

"Lucy," she told her, looking at her. This school was freaking her out, as was the dream she'd had last night. She'd forgotten most of it when she woke up, but different feelings from the dream were coming back to her- just feelings. Friendship, despair, hope, magic, want. She felt... homesick. And the girl next to her was enhancing the feeling, and she had no idea why.

XxXxX

"Uh, hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she told her new third period class. Lucy never liked math. She especially didn't like so many new eyes looking at her.

There was a boy looking at her. His eyes were dark blue, and he was leaning back in his seat cooly.

Her eyes flickered to the boy sitting beside him, the one with the bright pink hair. He looked up, and when their eyes met, there was a warmth in her, and her head spun to come up with a name, a place, or something, something about where she knew him from, something about why he was bringing back memories. Bits of her dream spun into her mind, but every time she thought of a piece of it, it left her, like trying to catch smoke. All she could see was pink hair.

She blinked, transferring her gaze between the boy with the pink hair, the one with the dark hair, and the boy behind them with orange hair. She saw them exchange a couple of words, and she tilted her head wondering what they were saying. She walked to the back of the classroom, awkwardly standing in front of a girl with blue hair, her hand furiously scribbling away.

The girl looked up and smiled at her, and Lucy felt welcome instantly. "Hi, I'm Levy," the bluenette said.

"I'm Lucy," she responded, smiling at her. "Again," she added, realizing she'd already introduced herself, and they both laughed as she took the seat next to her.

She looked over at the pink haired boy again to see him and his friend turn around and smack the one with orange hair over the head with their books.

XxXxX

Lucy's day dragged on after that, the faces in the hallway passing almost gave her a headache, like trying to think of a word that you know you know, and it's on the tip of your tongue, but it won't come up.

She sighed in relief at the end of the day, getting on the bus, giving Sting and Rogue a friendly wave, and sitting down, leaning her head back.

She wished she hadn't moved here, that they'd stayed in New York, this town had an ominous feeling over it, like a dark cloud over the horizon.

XxXxX

A man in a long coat sat on one of the many tables in the Fairy Tail guild hall, staring into a lacrima. He laughed loudly, staring down at all the sleeping people littering the floor. Those stupid fairies... they'd all gotten the same dream, even the ones from different guilds, and they were yet to figure it out. The man laughed, drinking from the cup beside him. Those guilds better better figure it out soon, Magnolia will fall to pieces without them. Already, the streets were being invaded by new people, causing chaos to erupt. Oh, yes, this would be fun.

 **So that's the first chapter... How'd it go? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
